BigBrother NorwayxChild ReaderxNordics
by kitty0233
Summary: Norway finds you out in the snow and decides to bring you in, where you decide that he's your big brother! Let the Nordic shenanigans begin! I also referenced Touhou in the last chapter, because I'm that big of a Touhou nerd! ;D
1. Chapter 1

You couldn't stop giggling to yourself, you were having so much fun playing in the snow! Currently, you were attempting to make a snowman by rolling around a snowball in the frozen landscape. It was still rather small, and only went up to your knees, but you were determined to make it huge! Or at least as big as you were... You let out a petite sneeze and realized how you longed for warmth. You were a new nation off of the coast of Northern Europe, so naturally it was rather cold where you were. You had just woken up, and _poof_, there you were! You weren't sure where to go, or what do to, so you immediately started to play in the cold, white, powdery substance you were surrounded by. It was fun at first, but after a few hours in the frozen tundra you began to get uncomfortable. Your clothes were the only thing protecting you from the harsh elements, but the snow had soaked them in freezing water, leaving you with hardly anything to keep you warm.

You sneezed once more, a bit louder this time, and continued to make your snowman.

Norway trekked his way through the snow that was now piling up along the landscape. He just wanted to get out of the house for a bit to get away from all the stress (and Denmark.) He felt a twinge of sadness spark in his chest as he walked through the frozen meadow he used to bring Iceland to play in when he was a small child. How he missed those days... Back when Iceland had given him the title "big brother" and he loved him unconditionally. Alas, those days had passed, Iceland had grown up and was able to take care of himself.

Norway's reminiscing was cut short when he thought he heard something faintly through the howling of the wind. He passed it off as his imagination and continued walking. Looking up at the sky, it was obvious the snow was getting worse, and a blizzard would be coming soon.

_'I guess it's time to go home...' _He decided, and spun around towards the direction he came.

"A-choo!"

Norway stopped. He was positive he'd heard something this time; specifically a sneeze. Unconsciously, the Norwegian began rushing towards where he'd heard the small noise.

_'Who'd be outside this far from a town in this weather!?'_His question was answered when he came across a little girl, playing in the snow in the middle of a clearing. The poor child was shaking uncontrollably, yet she still continued to push a ball of snow along the ground. Seconds later, the small girl had reached her limit and fell in the snow, face first.

Norway's eyes widened at the sight, and he ran towards the motionless body. The child was freezing, and more than likely had hypothermia. Without a second thought, Norway took off his scarf and wrapped it around her frozen body; luckily she still had a pulse.

"Hang on lille **[little one]**" He whispered in your ear and began to run home to the Nordic house.

Norway slammed open the door to be greeted face to face by a cocky Denmark.

"Well, well, well, look who's ba-"

"Shut it, Dane." He cut him off and pushed the Danish man out if the way.

"No need to be so cold... Hey, watcha got there?" Denmark asked, now taking note of the bundled up scarf Norway was carrying.

"I found a kid out in the cold. I think she caught hypothermia. Now make yourself useful and get me some blankets, one of your t-shirts, a cloth, and warm water."

He nodded and went to retrieve the items requested by Norway, who was currently stripping the child of her wet clothes. Yes, it was extremely awkward for him, but this was a matter of life of death. You were still unconscious and shivering, and it didn't seem like you would wake up soon.

"I got the stuff you wanted!" Denmark shouted as he ran into the room with his arms full.

Norway took the items, muttered a "thanks", and got straight to work. He slipped the oversized t-shirt over your head, wrapped you in the layers of blankets, and carefully laid you on the couch.

"H-hey! What's going on?" Finland peeked his head in the room to see what the commotion was. Norway gave a quick glance before going back to wiping your face with a warm cloth.

Denmark sighed and answered for him, "Norge found a kid passed out in the snow, so he brought her here."

"What!?" The Finnish man scurried over to the bundle of blankets to see the innocent face of a sleeping child, "How did this happen!?"

"I found her playing in the snow all alone, in the middle of nowhere. She just collapsed, so I brought her here before she froze to death." Norway answered in his usual monotone voice, still trying to warm up your petite figure.

"Well, is she going to be okay!?"

To everyone's surprise, the small bundle of blankets shifted slightly, and moments later a pair of shining e/c eyes were revealed to the three Nordics.

Your eyes darted around the room until they locked with stunning dark blue ones. You both stared at each other for minute or two before he spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" The stranger asked you. You took a moment to get a good look at the rest of him; he had light blonde hair with a mysterious floating curl, pale skin, and had a cross-shaped hair pin. His expression was cold, but you could still see concern in his eyes. You couldn't tell why, but you felt comfortable around him.

"I'm cold..." You muttered and buried yourself deeper in the mountain of blankets.

Another man popped into your view; this one was shorter, had sparkling brown eyes, blonde hair, and a genuine smile.

"Hello there!" He said in a gentle voice, "My name's Finland, and these are my friends Norway and Denmark."

You shrunk back even more as your shyness took over you. Yes, Finland looked nice, but you were still weary around strangers.

"Hey cutie, there's no need to be afraid!" Denmark said rather loudly. Startled, you grasped the blanket in your tiny hands and pulled it over your head.

"Idiot, you scared her!"

"Chill out, Norge! It was an acci-" The Dane was cut off by the Norwegian choking him. You shyly peeked out of your cloth shield to see the scene before you; Norway was pulling on Denmark's tie while he was making gagging sounds, and his face looked pained. You started giggling uncontrollably, catching the attention of the three nations around you. Norway smirked slightly, not going unnoticed by Denmark.

"Holy crap, Norge smiled!" Norway pulled on his tie again, and you burst into hysterical laughter.

"So, what's your name?"

"_!" You answered with a smile.

"Well, _... Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" You thought for a minute, "I don't have any... At least I don't think so..."

"You don't think so?" Finland asked.

You nodded in response, "Yeah, I was just born the other day!"

The three of them stared at you confused until you found that more of an explanation was needed. Standing up on the couch, you put your hands on your hips and proudly exclaimed, "I'm the great country of _!"

Denmark chuckled slightly and ruffled your hair, making you pout, "How cute, she's a new little country!"

"Oh, how nice!" Finland cooed, "I didn't know there was a new country forming!"

You smiled, and broke out into a coughing fit slightly after. Norway picked you up and rubbed your back until the coughing subsided and you could breathe properly.

"I found you out in the snow and I'm pretty sure you got sick. Since you don't have anywhere to go, how about you stay here?" He asked and stroked your h/c locks.

"Okay..." You felt your eyelids begin to grow heavy as you struggled to keep them open.

Norway giggled slightly and an almost unnoticeable smirk played across his lips, "Are you tired?'

"Yeah..."

"Let's get you to bed then. You can sleep with me for tonight."

You only yawned and nodded in response, too tired to argue. Plus, you felt as though you could trust Norway; he was gentle with you and treated you exactly as delicate as you were. You'd only known him for a short time, yet you could feel love emanating of off him. He felt like your big brother.

_'Big brother...'_Yes, you liked the sound of that.

Norway laid you on the queen-sized bed and put the covers over you to keep you warm. You were almost asleep at this point, and once Norway lay next to you and held you close, it was enough to make you fall into unconsciousness while listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the next morning in comforting bliss, as the memories from the day previous came rushing back to you. Sure enough, laying right next to you was your newly found big brother. His heartbeat was slow and his breathing was steady giving the impression he was asleep, which was no surprise as the sun hadn't even risen over the horizon yet. Still, despite the early hours of the morning, you felt restless and unable to sleep. While rolling around the covers trying to get comfortable, you had accidentally awoken the Norwegian sleeping next to you.

"_, are you okay?" He asked softly. You looked up into his soft eyes, e/c meeting midnight blue.

"Sorry, I woke up and couldn't sleep..." You looked away from his gaze guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," he gave a small smile and moved some h/c locks from your face, "I was going to wake up soon anyways."

"Okay..."

"Hey, there's no need to be shy, lille venn."

You met his gaze again and nodded, "Okay, big brother."

"'Big brother...?'" There it was; those two words he'd been desperate to get Iceland to say again.

"W-what is it?" You asked concerned. "I won't call you that if you don't want me to..."

"No..." Norway had a more than a small smile on his face now; he was beaming. "I'd love it if you called me 'big brother.' I'll take care of you I promise."

"Thank you big brother!" You smiled and giggled cutely, and Norway sat you down at the kitchen table. You watched curiously as your brother reached into the fridge, pulled out a white carton, poured it into a sippy cup, and gave it to you.

"What's this?" You asked.

"Milk. I thought you might be thirsty."

You looked at the cup for a moment before putting it to your mouth and taking a sip. "It's good!"

Norway chuckled and patted your head, "That's good. Are you hungry, too?"

You nodded, and as if on cue, your stomach let out a roar.

"Alright, I'll start making breakfast. You can go watch TV while you wait."

"Okay!" You jumped off the chair and skipped off to the living room.

Norway smiled once again as he watched you flaunt off. How he'd missed being Iceland's "big brother," and now he had the chance to be someone else's.

You sat on the couch, flipping through the channels to keep you occupied until you settled on watching TV show. After an episode you heard Norway call you for breakfast. You happily made your way back to the kitchen, eager to fill your empty belly. You sat back down in a chair, but unfortunately your head barely reached above the table, making it impossible for you to see what the contents of your breakfast were, let alone eat it. Norway smirked when he noticed this and walked away for a moment before coming back with a few phonebooks for you to sit on.

"Thank you, big brother."

"You're welcome lille venn." He said and took a sip from a steaming mug.

"Big brother, what are you drinking?"

"Coffee."

"Can I have some?"

"You won't like it."

"C'mon, I wanna try!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He held the mug to your mouth for you to take a sip, to which you eagerly did so, much to your regret. It was bitter. _Very_bitter. You scrunched up your face in distaste and took another sip of your milk to wash down the horrid aftertaste it left. Norway just laughed at your antics and began to eat his breakfast.

"I warned you." He said as he took a bite of something off his fork.

You sat down on the phonebooks Norway out down for you and got a better look at your breakfast. A round, yellow item sat on your plate as you picked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a baked omelette. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just put cheese on it." He told you, taking another bite of his. You nodded and stared another moment before taking a bite. Unlike the coffee, this was delicious and savory!

"It's good!" You giggled and started shoveling your omelette into your mouth.

"I'm glad. Now slow down, or you'll choke."

"Okay..."

Breakfast was silent from there on until an obnoxious voice bellowed from the door to the kitchen.

"Yo, Norge! Did you make breakfast for me too?" You turned around in your seat to see the spiky-haired blonde from yesterday. Denmark was it?

"Make your own." Norway said flatly, not bothering to give him a second glance.

"Aw, you're so mean, Norge!" He whined and took a pastry out of the fridge.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast."

"God morgon." Another person entered the room. This one was blonde as well, except he was much taller than anyone you'd met so far, wore glasses, and had an intimidating glare that was looking directly at you.

Your brother replied with a curt nod before returning to his breakfast.

"Godmorgen, Sve! Didja see the cute, little jente?" Denmark picked you up roughly and hugged you while you attempted to squirm out of his grasp.

"Ja, Finland told me about her." He said, still not taking his eyes off you. All the while, Norway had snuck up behind Denmark and grabbed you out of his clutches before whacking him on the head and making him fall to the ground.

"Thank you, big brother." You muttered and examined the Danish man holding his head in pain on the floor.

"Big brother?" He asked, suddenly making a miraculous recovery. "Now you're forcing her to call you that too?"

"No, you idiot. She wanted to call me that, now I'm going to take care of her." He put you back in your seat and you continued to eat your breakfast.

"How come you get to keep her?" The Dane whined.

"She's not a toy, moron!" Norway snapped.

"I agree with Norway." Now all eyes were on Sweden, "He's taken care of Iceland, so if he takes care of _, it would be for the best. Besides, she seems to have taken a liking to him."

"Yeah!" You agreed.

You were currently playing in the snow with Norway now that the blizzard had past. He'd given you more suitable clothing for the cold weather, and even though they seemed rather old, they fit you perfectly! Right now he was helping you compact the cold substance into a pile so you could build a fort. Now that you were properly equipped with the right materials, you found it was infinitely easier with him helping you considering he was much taller than you and could carry more snow at one time.

"Thank you for helping me, big brother!" You gave Norway hug to which he gladly returned.

"You're welcome, _. I'm glad you're having fun, it's been a while since I've gotten to do something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"There's one more person your haven't met yet; my little brother Iceland. I used to do these things all the time when he was little."

"Does that mean he's my little brother too?" You pouted, not wanting to be overshadowed.

"No, that would mean he's you other big brother if you want him to be." Norway chuckled and piled more snow onto your snow fort.

"But I just want you to be my big brother..."

After finishing your snow fort, Norway took you inside and sat you in front of the fire to warm up your small body. You enjoyed the sheer heat it provided from the harsh elements and tried to soak as much up as you could, but turned around when you heard footsteps. In front of you was a white-haired man with violet eyes, and some sort of bird on his shoulder. You both stared at each other for a moment, examining every detail about each other until Norway came in with two mugs.

"Oh, Iceland, you're home."

"Yeah, I've been home the entire time. Who's the little girl?"

"That's my little sister." Norway said and put his hand on Iceland's shoulder.

"When did that happen!? And don't touch me..." He murmured the last part and brushed his brother's hand of his shoulder.

"Big brother, who's that?" You asked innocently.

"This is my little brother, Iceland."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Come on, _ calls me that."

"She's little!"

"You know you want to."

"I'm not listening!"

"Shut up and say my name."

"No!"

You just watched as the two of them went back and forth like that for a while. You didn't understand why Iceland just didn't give in, I mean Norway _is_ his older brother, right? Still, you were smiling to yourself at the silly scene. What a weird family you have.


	3. Chapter 3

"Iceland!" You whined and run up to your sibling who was currently eating licorice.

"What is it, _?" He asked now turning his full attention to you.

"Where's big brother...?" You asked with tears threatening to spill from your eyes. Over the past week that you'd been in the Nordic household you'd grown extremely attached to the Norwegian who'd taken you under his wing. You were hardly ever away from him and you followed him everywhere. Sweden and Finland had decided to design your room for you, so for the moment you were actually sleeping with Norway. The only time you left him side was when one of you had to go to the bathroom, take a shower (well, when he had to take a shower, he was the one that gave you baths), or when your big brother had to go shopping or to a meeting. This time was different though; you didn't know where he was.

"Skít! D-don't cry!" The Icelandic boy picked you up and rocked you slightly, doing everything he could to prevent your tears from falling. "Everyone had to go to a meeting, so it's just you and I today. Norge didn't want to wake you up, so he didn't get to tell you."

"Oh... O-okay..." You muttered. You _really_didn't like being separated from Norway... You could say you were a bit overly dependent on him, especially since you could hardly do anything by yourself with how young you were.

_'Was I like this when I was here age...?_ The older nation questioned to himself. _'Well, Norge would always do things with me when I was a barn __**[child]**__ so maybe that'll make her feel better..._

"H-hey, um, _... Do you want to go play or something?" Iceland asked hopefully.

You looked up at him with gleaming e/c eyes full of hope. You absolutely loved playing in the snow, despite the fact you almost died in it. One would think it would have scarred you for life, but being surrounded by snow all the time, there was really no other way around it.

"Yeah! Can we go play in the snow!?" You asked excitedly.

Iceland sighed in relief, glad he avoided a near-catastrophe. He had no idea how to deal with a crying child, or any child in general for that matter; that was more of Norway's department.

"Alright, let's get you dressed." He said and carried you to your room to change you out of your pajamas and put your snow gear on.

"Alright, _, what do you want to do?" Iceland asked and observed the yard, filled with snowmen, snow forts, and various other things make of snow. You wanted to mix things up a little today, so while he wasn't looking you threw a snowball at him.

"Ah! Hey!"

You chuckled and ran away with the Icelandic man at your heels, but because of your small body it was easy for him to catch you.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, tripped over a pile of snow, and fell to the ground with you on his stomach. You both stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"C'mon, Ice! Let's go sledding!"

You both sat atop a large hill on an old sled that once belonged to Iceland as a child. As it turned out, Norway had kept all the things from his childhood, which seemed to bother the Icelandic boy slightly. What bothered _you_on the other hand, was the height you were currently at. Iceland took you here and said that he and Norway did the same thing when he was your age, and at first you happily complied. After trudging your way up the steep hill with your (other) big brother if when you noticed how tall it really was, when you reached the top your exhaustion was quickly replaced by fear.

"Are you alright?" Iceland asked, snapping you out of your trance and back into reality.

"It's really high, Ice..." You looked at him with your freight-filled eyes, to which he returned a comforting smile; something extremely rare.

"Don't worry, _, I'll be right here with you the whole time. Would you feel better if I held on to you?"

You nodded shyly, and Iceland pulled you closer to him and held onto the rope on the sled. "Hold on, okay?"

Within a moment, Iceland pushed along the sled with a swift motion of his foot and the two of you were flying down the mountainous hill at a breakneck speed. Butterflies fluttered around in your stomach and adrenaline flowed through your veins as the icy wind and snowflakes blew past your face. The thrill overwhelmed you at first, but within seconds, you found a smile stapled to your face and, screams and giggles of excitement echoed through the air around you. However, it wasn't only your laughter that rang through the air; behind you, Iceland was having the excitement he hadn't felt in years. The combination of both of your laughter created a melodious sound in the air; the sound of children laughing.

Both of your laughter stopped abruptly when the sled slid over a pile of snow, sending it airborne. Within a split second, you were both sent flying off the sled, and on instinct Iceland grabbed onto you and spun around mid-air so that he would take the impact. With a thump and a grunt, you were both on the ground.

"Urg... _-_, are you alright...?" Iceland winced.

You sat there on his stomach for a moment, shocked at what had just happened, and processing everything. Suddenly, a grin broke across your face.

"Again! Again!" You cheered.

Iceland only sighed in response, both from relief and frustration.

"Yo, Icy! Shorty! We're home!" Denmark yelled as he slammed the front door open, only to be smacked on the head by Norway. "Ow! Hey, no need for violence..."

"Then stop being so annoying." Norway responded in his usual monotone voice and walked past Denmark to go and find you and his little brother.

"Ja." Sweden agreed and followed Norway's example. Poor Finland just stood there laughing awkwardly, not wanting to get involved.

As Norway was about to walk past the living room, he stopped when he saw the sight on the couch. There were his two siblings, sleeping peacefully with Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago also spread about the sofa. He smiled slightly, -something he usually only did around you- walked over to the couch where your unconscious forms lay, and placed a blanket on top of your peaceful, motionless bodies.

_"This brings back memories of when Iceland was young..."_Norway reminisced.

"Mmph..." Iceland stirred, gaining Norway's attention.

"N-Norge!?" Iceland sputtered.

"Good evening, bror."

"Don't just watch us sleep and then pretend nothing happened!" Iceland whispered furiously, but still keeping quiet as to not wake you up.

"I wasn't watching you sleep, I was putting a blanket on you."

"Whatever..." The Icelandic boy sighed. "Can you take _ so I can get up?"

Norway nodded and cradled your sleeping body in his arms while Iceland attempted to sit up, only to groan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Norway took his eyes off you and turned his attention to Iceland.

"Yeah, I just busted my arse when we went sledding today..."

"..."

"..."

"Hm. Okay." Your elder brother decided it was best not to pry as to not upset Iceland. "God natt."

"Ja..."

"Big... Brother...?" You began to stir when Norway shut the door to his room.

"Hallo, lille venn..." He murmured quietly to you and set you on the bed. "Did you have fun with Iceland today?"

"Yeah! We played and the snow, and went sledding, and other fun stuff!" You smiled slightly, trying to fight off sleep. "But I missed you, big brother..."

"I missed you too..." He kissed you on the forehead and smiled gently at you. "It's late, just go back to sleep, okay?"

"Are you gonna sleep with me...?"

"Ja, just give me a minute."

You nodded and snuggled up under the covers falling asleep almost instantly. Norway tucked you in and quietly opened the door to find Denmark listening in on the conversation, just as he expected.

"Oh! H-hey, Norge! You come here often?" The Danish man sputtered out, trying to save himself from more abuse from the Norwegian.

"It's my room, idiot."

"Oh, is it? I didn't know that!"

"What do you want?"

"Well, it looked like Icy and Shorty had fun today, so I was wondering if-"

"No." Norway stated flatly.

"You didn't even let me-"

"I'm not leaving _ alone with you."

"Why not?" Denmark whined. "You let Iceland take care of her! Plus, chicks dig a man with a cute kid like her!"

Norway slammed the door in Denmark's face.

"O-okay! Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say!"

"No shit..." Norway mumbled to himself and climbed into bed with you.

"Good night, _... Jeg elsker deg."


	4. Chapter 4

You snuggled closer to Norway while you watched your favorite show. Your big brother had been busy the last few weeks, so usually one of the Nordics would stay home while the rest went to something they called a "World Meeting." From what you heard, they were really fun! Uncle Denmark would always tell you stories about him and his "awesome" friends, which would usually end when Norway started choking Denmark with his own tie and telling him to "stop corrupting your mind." You didn't really get it, but you didn't question your brother's actions, knowing that he only did what was best for you.

Norway looked down at your serene face. From the looks of things, you'd be taking a nap soon, and he'd most likely be joining you. It had been rough the past few days for the Norwegian, and all he really wanted to do was sit down and relax with his little sister for the rest of the day. Of course, he knew the odds of that were slim, but he could at least enjoy it while it lasts.

"_! I made cookies!" Finland called from the kitchen.

"Cookies!" You shouted excitedly, snapping out of your half-asleep state, and running to the kitchen.

_'Well, that didn't last long...'_Norway sighed and got up to follow after you.

The minute you heard the word "cookies" you were wide awake. What did you expect? Despite being a nation, you were still a child. Besides, Finland made the best cookies ever!

"I want one! I want one!" You cheered and clung onto the Finn's leg.

"They're still in the oven, but I thought you might want to lick the spoon. You can have some after dinner, okay?" He answered and patted your head.

You pouted for a moment, realizing that there wasn't any of the baked goodies for you chow down on, but at least you got to eat the remainder of the dough. Still, you can't just yell "I baked cookies" to a 5-year-old and then not have any cookies to give them! That's just cruel. Nonetheless, you still ate the cookie dough without any complaints.

"Don't eat too much or you'll get sick." Finland told you.

"Okay!" You stopped your indulgence for a moment to answer.

Norway sighed from across the room, gaining Finland's attention.

"Oh! Hallo Norway!" The Finn smiled with the innocent/adorable look he always had.

"Ja." Norway nodded in return.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ingen, I was just trying to get _ to take a nap..."

"Oh! S-sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine."

"But I don't wanna take a nap!" You whined, finishing of the last of your cookie dough.

"You did a little while ago." Norway smirked at you to which you pouted in response.

"Wha!?" Finland stuttered.

You both faced him with a confused expression. "Something wrong, Finland?"

"No, no! I'm fine!" Finland laughed awkwardly.

_'Did Norway just smile a little bit? I didn't even know he could smile... Sometimes he can be as scary as Mr. Sweden! But lately he's been a lot more happy and laid back... It must be because of _.'_

"Finlaaaaaaaaaand!" You whined, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry! What is it, _?"

"When are the cookies gonna be done...?" You gave him your best puppy-dog eyes to make your point.

"Not for a few minutes, and you can't have any until after dinner."

"What!?"

"Those are the rules."

You look up to your elder brother in hope of him giving a different answer. Your hope was in vein however.

"No, _. Listen to what Finland says. Now come, it's time for a nap."

"Nooo!" You yelled and ran away. Like any other child, you _hated_naps.

Norway and Finland both sighed at your antics. "I really just wanted to relax today..."

"I'm really sorry, Norway..."

"It's fine, it's fine. She'll tire herself out eventually."

You sprinted your way through the halls, trying to lose Norway by taking a bunch of twists and turns. You looked behind you to see if you'd accomplished such, and lo and behold, your brother was no where in sight. Either that, or he didn't even bother chasing you... Unfortunately, because you weren't paying attention, you crashed straight into Denmark.

"Whoa, where are you going, shorty?" The Dane picked you up, and you started to struggle.

"Lemme go! I don't wanna take a nap! And I'm not that short!"

"Hey, calm down," The Danish man laughed. "I'm not going to make you take a nap! And, ja, you are short! You only reach up to my knees."

You stuck your tongue out in response.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice..." He made a sad face, which quickly turned into a mischievous grin. "You know what that means don't you~?"

You gasped. You knew exactly what that meant.

"No wait-" It was too late. You were now on the ground, being tickled mercilessly by Denmark. What was worse was you were laughing to hard to do anything about it.

"St-stop!" You stuttered out between your hysterical laughter. "I c-can't breathe!"

"What do you say?" He teased.

"I'm sorry!" You couldn't take much more!

"What else?"

"Denmark is awesome!"

"That's right, but one more thing!"

"I l-love you Uncle Denmark!"

"Correct!" You were given mercy when he stopped his attack.

"I see you caught her." Norway appeared out of seemingly nowhere, leaning on the wall.

_'So he_ did _follow me.'_

"Hey, Norge! I thought you would be sleeping or something."

"I was, but _ has to take a nap too."

"Aw, c'mon! How about I take care of her while you relax."

"Yeah!" You agreed.

Norway looked at you, then to Denmark, and back to you. At this point you were both making your best puppy-dog faces. He sighed in contempt. "Fine. But if anything happens to her, I will personally kill you, Danmark. And, _, if you aren't taking a nap you know you're going to fall asleep early tonight."

You both nodded in acceptance.

"Good. I'm going to sleep, so try not to make too much noise." He leaned down to kiss you on the head, and left.

Once you were sure he was out of earshot you turned to Denmark and said excitedly, "Finland's making cookies!"

"Seriously!?" If there were two people in this house that get excited over simple things, it was you and Denmark. "What are we doing here, let's go get some!"

"We can't, they're still in the oven, and he said I can't have any until after dinner..."

"Don't worry, Princess! The King will make sure that we dine on sweets tonight!" He announced, making you giggle. You love when he talks silly like that, and besides, you liked being called "Princess" rather than "Shorty."

Denmark casually strolled in the kitchen, while you hid around the corner, watching his every move. He was going to try a direct approach for his first tactic.

"Hey, Fin!" He greeted, accidentally startling the poor Finnish man who just set the cookies out to cool.

"Oh! Hei, Danmark. I didn't see you there."

"Ja, well, I smelled some of your cookies so I thought-" He reached his hand out to grab a cookie, only to have it slapped away by Finland. "Ow! Hvad fanden, Finland!? **[What the hell, Finland!?]**"

"I already told _ that she couldn't have any until after dinner, so you can't have any either."

"What!? Why!?"

Finland gave him an uncharacteristic glare. "Because I said so."

"O-okay..."

He walked out of the kitchen and frowned at each other. One way or another, you two _will_get those cookies.

"Finland?" You asked, peaking your head in the kitchen.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Finland took his attention away from the food he was making to face you.

"Um, can I help you make dinner?"

"Of course you can, sweetie!" He smiled. "Just mix this, okay?"

You smiled back, pulled up a chair to the counter so you could reach, and did what Finland told you to do. All the while, Denmark was sneaking into the kitchen, slowly and silently edging his way to the plate of cookies.

"Good job, _. Just keep doing that while I-"

He was cut off by a sneeze, and immediately spun around to see Denmark.

"Huh? Denmark, what are you doing?"

"Oh! I, uh, came for _! I gotta show her something!"

"What is it?"

"Oh! That thing! You know what I'm talking about, right _?"

"Yeah! That one thing!" You answered back, a bit rushed.

"Come on let's go!" Denmark grabbed you, threw you over his shoulder, and proceeded to run out of the room, leaving a confused Finnish man behind.

"Heeej, Finny!" Denmark yelled, walking into the kitchen.

"Hei, again, Denmark..." Finland jumped a bit at his outburst, but more or less kept his composure.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Cooking dinner. Is there any reason you're here?"

"Nah, just came to get a beer and see what's goin' on."

While Denmark was keeping Finland busy, you did what Denmark did previously, and snuck over to the cookies.

"Look, I really have to- _! Stay away from the cookies!"

_'Shoot...'_

"Finland, I'm dying!"

"You aren't getting any cookies."

"Darn it!"

"Holy balls! Finland! There's a flaming deer outside!" You and Denmark yelled.

"Wha!?"

"Look!" You both pushed him to the window and forced him to look.

"I don't see anything..." By the time he turned around, you were both gone. He smirked when he saw the cookies untouched.

**Meanwhile...**

"Wait... I thought you grabbed them!" You yelled at Denmark.

"I thought that was your job!"

"I was distracting Finland!"

"So was I!"

You both facepalmed.

Things like that went on for a while, until Sweden finally got tired of this nonsense. He went to the kitchen, grabbed two cookies, gave each of you one, and walked away. Just like that. Finland even _saw_him take them and didn't say anything! Talk about unfair!

You and Denmark just stared at each other and shrugged. You both got a cookie in the end, so a victory is a victory, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, have any of you seen _?" Norway asked Denmark and Finland, who were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Yes, she went outside to play just a few minutes ago. She said she wasn't going far." Finland answered, as Denmark was busy polishing his battleax.

"Hm..." Norway pondered to himself about your safety. He was sure that you would be okay, especially because he had his magical friends all around the forest who he assumed would protect you if anything went wrong, but he couldn't help it when his maternal side took over.

"Alright, thank you..."

-_-_-_-_

"Cirno! Daiyousei! Wait up!" You called after your two fairy friends.

The Great fairy and Ice fairy stopped their flight for a moment so you could catch up to them.

"C'mon, _! You gotta keep up!" Cirno pouted at you.

"Give her a break, Cirno. She can't fly." Daiyousei retaliated.

Cirno was the more stubborn and egotistic of the two. Always claiming to be "the strongest" and freezing whatever she could – though mostly frogs– with her ice magic. She also wasn't exactly the smartest either... Daiyousei on the other hand didn't have any overly extraordinary powers besides basic fairy magic, but was extremely kind and adorable. What Cirno lacked in common sense and knowledge, she seemed to make up. It was as if you had a problem, and she knew how to solve it.

"Where are we going?" You asked out of curiosity. They told you they were going to show you something amazing, but they didn't say exactly what.

"It's a surprise." Dai winked you, her green ponytail swaying slightly in the wind.

"You're gonna love it!" The bluenette cheered and held your hands in hers.

"Well is it much further?" You had a hint of worry in your voice.

"Just a few more minutes!" Cirno said enthusiastically.

"Okay... I just don't want to go too far, or else big brother will get worried."

"Don't worry, _. We'll be sure to have you back before dark." Daiyousei assured you.

"Alright, if you're sure..." She always had a way to calm you down with one of her comforting smiles.

**-_-_-_-_**

Norway walked through the forest of trees, looking for any sign of you. He knew that you were probably alright, but he just couldn't help it when he felt like this. It was the same way with Iceland; having to make sure he knew where he was at all times. It wasn't exactly his fault, he was just doing what any other good big brother would do.

"_!" He called. He felt his stomach drop when you didn't answer back.

"Oi, Norge!" He spun around to see a troll peeking out of the bushes.

"Hallo. It's been a while."

"Yep. But, whatcha doin' out here?"

"I was just making sure that my lillesøster is alright."

"When did you get a little sister?"

Norway gave a short explanation of how he found you.

"Ah, okay... By any chance was does she have h/c hair, e/c eyes, and about my height?"

He nodded.

"I saw her walk by here a little while ago with two fairies. I haven't seen them before though, and they were different from other fairies I've seen..."

"How so?" The Norwegian's suspicions had peaked.

"Well, their wings were more elaborate for one, but what really stood out was how much bigger they were than regular fairies..."

"What do you mean...?"

"They were about the size of a human child. Same height as your søster."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Ja, follow me."

**-_-_-_-_**

"Whoa..." You gaped. Before you stood a large, blue, glistening lake that seemed to go on for miles; as you could barely see the other side over the horizon. The water was as clear as glass, and the joyful sound of cheering fairies echoed through the air; one in particular was wearing white, dancing around and announcing "it's spring!" excitedly.

"It's nice here, huh?" Daiyousei asked with smile, to which you returned the gesture with a nod.

"Hey! Guys! Look at this!" You both turned your attention to Cirno, who was currently holding a frog in your hand. It was fairly simple to see where this was going.

In an instant the poor, defenseless amphibian was frozen solid in a block of the blue-haired girl's ice. She smiled to herself in success, while you smiled at her enthusiasm and Dai sighed.

"So, what is this place?" You asked.

"This is where we– and a bunch of other fairies– live. This is the 'Misty Lake!'" Daiyousei answered.

"Why's it called that...?" It was a clear day outside, and no sign of any sort of mist or fog was to be seen.

"Well, it's usually really misty here, hence the name. A good chunk of it is because of her," She motioned towards Cirno, who was staring at the ice-encased frog, watching it thaw. "and the weather. Since the sun is out today, it's all around really nice out. Plus-"

"IT'S SPRING!" The white fairy from earlier shouted, finishing her fellow fairy's sentence.

"... Yes."

-_-_-_-_

"Hey, let's go skating! Cirno announced." It appeared her frog had thawed out completely, and died in the process. She was now carrying it's limp body by one of it's hind legs like a toy.

"How...?" In retrospect, it was a rather silly thing to ask. She is an _ice_ fairy after all!

"That's easy!" She exclaimed, throwing the amphibian's corpse to the side.

The energetic girl held out her open palm towards the lake, freezing a small portion, and jumping on to the now frozen water. She landed with a light _"thud"_, not slipping once, and began freezing more of the lake until there was enough room to skate around freely.

"C'mon!" She gestured you and Daiyousei to join her with her hand.

You carefully did so, trying your best not to slip and hurt yourself on the slippery, frozen substance. Daiyousei on the other hand dove right in, skating gracefully with nothing but her socks covering her feet. It was normally chilly in this area– mostly due to Cirno– so she was used to winter-like activities. You gently slipped around the ice with your shoes like our brother showed you, although it felt much different without skates. You observed your friends' movements and attempted to mimic them to the best of your abilities.

**-_-_-_-_**

"Are you sure they went this way?" Norway asked the troll after trekking through the forest for a half an hour.

"Ja, just a little further."

Soon enough, he broke through the walls of the forest, only to be greeted by a far and wide frozen late that he didn't even knew existed. What he definitely didn't expect to see was you playing on the ice with two fairies, just about as tall as you.

"_!" He called for you.

Surprised, you stopped short, causing Daiyousei to crash into your back, and Cirno crashing into hers, making you all fall to the ground. Norway went over to help the three of you stand on your feet and then picked you up in his arms.

"I was worried about you. I thought I told you not to go anywhere alone." Norway told you in a stern voice.

"But I wasn't alone, big brother! I was with Cirno and Daiyousei!"

The green haired fairy gave a small wave and the blue haired gave a cocky small and put her hands on her hips. Norway sighed.

"Just tell me when you go somewhere alright?"

"Okay, big brother... Can we still play?"

He gave a small smile. "Of course, lille venn."

The four of you played with the snow and ice that Cirno created for the rest of the day until the two fairies decided to it was time to go home. You said your goodbyes and they flew off into the distance, leaving just you and Norway.

"You know, I never knew that this lake was here..." Norway spoke ip after a few moments of silence.

"That's because it's mine, big brother! I'm going to be a big country someday! And then I'll be able to take care of you!" You gave a large and sincere smile.

Your words caught Norway off guard, but still made him smile in the end. "I'm sure you will... But promise you'll take your time growing up. No matter what, you'll always be my little sister."

**End.**


End file.
